The Son of Poesidon
by Tezeth13
Summary: In this story Percy dies to save Annabeth from a monster. But he didn't know that there is a new threat and a traitor amongst their midst. Will the heroes prevail, even without Percy? Or will they die, leaving the world unprotected?
1. The Death

**If you've previously been on here and see some differences then that's good because I think I fixed it. This is my first real fanfic so please just give it a chance. There are some known grammar errors and a few typos but please just ignore those. No TOA for so many reasons. I do not own any of the characters in this chapter and probably not for most as I'm not planning to add many new ones. They all belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm never going to forget the day that Percy and I were on our Camp Half-Blood and we were laughing and talking and just having fun when a monster attacked us. We didn't think that one monster was that big of a deal but when we defeated that monster, a thousand came after us. We definitely couldn't handle that many.

Me and Percy sprinted to Thalia's Pine and thought we were in the clear when the monsters started to come through the barrier. Slowly with a lot of effort, but regardless, through the barrier. Percy started to run towards the Big House and I followed him but we weren't going to make it in time.

We saw Piper on the way there and I yelled "ATTACK! Let the rest of the camp know!"

She nodded and left. Somehow, we made it to the Big House in time. We told Chiron and he seemed surprised but he assured us that we'd win.

When Percy and I went back outside the camp was already dressed in full armor with swords, shields, bows, and whatever their weapon was, in hand. Percy uncapped Riptide and I pulled out my knife. We ran to get dressed in armor and get weapons and we met back up at the Big House. There were plenty of monsters to fight. Even just getting there took a lot of effort.

I saw my second-in-command Malcolm and he nodded hello and then went back to fighting.

"How are we going to beat this?" Percy asked when he arrived.

I bit my lip. "I don't know."

"Well let's just fight."  
"Okay."

We stood back-to-back as we had many times before. We had gradually moved towards the center of the battle and were now in the most violent part. Camp Jupiter had arrived and both camps were starting to get exhausted.

Just when there was no more hope, the gods arrived. You could tell that the monsters were getting scared and were starting to shift a little bit. I was wheezing and about to pass out. I stopped being aware of my surroundings and things became a blur. I fell to the ground, but I was conscious.

"Annabeth? Annabeth? Annabeth are you okay?! " Said an extremely familiar voice. "We needed a medic over here!"

I realized that the voice was Percy and nodded weakly. He didn't look convinced but was still struggling to keep monsters off. Will ran over to me and told me that I needed to rest and handed me some water. I drank it and felt much better.

"I'm fine, Will," I said.  
"No, you're not," Will said. "Oh, I got to go. Percy, don't let her fight and you need rest too!" He said as he ran off.

The leader of the monsters appeared and looked pleased that I couldn't fight at the moment and help Percy.

"LOOK AT THE GREAT PERCY JACKSON BARELY SURVIVING!" The monster bellowed. "I SHALL KILL YOU PERCY JACKSON! BUT FIRST, I'LL KILL ANNABETH CHASE!"

Percy looked enraged. "You wouldn't dare!"

"OH I WOULD!"

The monster through a sword at my stomach and I accepted my fate but at last second, Percy jumped in front in me.

"Percy no!" I screamed.

"I love you, Annabeth! Hang in there for me!"

I watched in horror as I watched Percy die. The entire battle had stopped and it seemed like everybody there was staring at us.

"NO!"  
The light behind Percy's eyes faded and it was the worst moment of my life. I didn't know what to do. I felt tears come to my eyes and I didn't know what to do. I started sobbing and I felt Piper pull me into a tight hug. I just sobbed into her shoulder while the battle resumed.

"I DID IT! I KILLED THE SON OF POSEIDON! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE! YOU WILL ALL DIE!" The leader cheered.

The other campers held off the monsters from me and Piper. After a while, I gripped my sword so hard that my fingers turned white and fought with all of my might. It was time for them to pay. I found the leader of the monsters and confronted him.

"YOU KILLED PERCY!" I yelled.

"OH I KNOW! AND YOUR NEXT!" He yelled.

Piper helped me and we fought him. When we were starting to lose, Jason joined us. We overpowered him and he died. I felt justice but it still felt unfair. We were winning. The gods were helping a ton and the monsters were retreating. When the last monster was gone, I then relaxed.

Piper had helped me back to my cabin and helped me to my bed. Nobody else in the cabin was there. Piper pulled me into another hug.

"Hhhh-eeee-ss ggg-one." I sobbed.

"I know," Piper said softly, almost crying herself.

"How many deaths?" I asked.

"We don't know yet."

"It's my fault. Mine. Percy is dead because of me."

"That's not true, you did all you could."

Jason came in and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt but there is a cabin leader meeting in the Big House."

"Thanks, Jason," Piper said.

We made our way to the Big House while Piper and Jason attempted to make small talk but if I'm being totally honest all I wanted to was process the fact that Percy was dead. I was never going to see him again and I needed to realize that.

Once we were at the Big House, we sat around the ping pong table and it was a normal meeting except for the fact that the gods were there and Percy wasn't.

The meeting began but I didn't say anything, only listened. I heard that there was 21 deaths. But the next part was interesting.

"The monsters got through the barrier because the Fleece wasn't there," Jason said.

"What?! So somebody in camp is a traitor?! Again?!" I asked aggressively.

"I understand that you are angry Annabeth, but that doesn't mean that the Fleece being gone changes anything." My mother said.

"I agree with Athena," said Poseidon. "Percy's death was an unfortunate event but-"

"Unfortunate event?! Your son's death wasn't an accident he was _murdered_! Have you even told his mom?!" I said.

"Not yet, we were hoping that you could do it but you know what I meant. I cared about Percy and you know it. But right now we need to focus on finding the person who removed the Fleece!" Poseidon said angrily. "We also need to _find_ the Fleece," he added.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm just upset."

"I know but right now we need to find the person who removed the Fleece," Poseidon said calmly.

"Well…" Said Chiron, "I think we all have no idea who did this so let's just start by asking around." There were murmurs and nods of agreement. "And, Annabeth, I think you have to make a visit to somebody's mom."

I nodded and built up the courage to go to Percy's apartment.

When I arrived Sally answered the door and smiled but also looked slightly nervous.

"Hello, Annabeth. What's up? I thought you were at Camp Half-Blood with Percy." Sally said innocently.

My face fell and my lip quavered. "P-Percy h-he-e…'" I didn't need to finish for Sally to know what happened.

She looked devastated. "Are-are you sure?"  
I nodded. "Sadly, yes. I saw it happen."

Sally let loose a small sob and gestured for her to come in. Annabeth felt tears come to her own eyes. Annabeth sat down on the couch and before she knew it, tears were spilling down her cheeks uncontrollably. Annabeth looked over and Sally was doing the same.

When Annabeth finally left, she had been told that she would be alerted when they found a date for his funeral. She knew that one day she would move on from Percy but she also knew that that day was no time soon.


	2. The Funeral

**I'm over the moon about how many views this story has already gotten! Thank you so much! Last chapter I was still kinda figuring things out so everything when I first published it was squished together. In this chapter we take a break from the problem that is the Fleece missing and just do his funeral. I hope you don't mind. Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

 _Today is just a normal day_ , I told myself. _It's just a normal day with a slightly unusual event_.

Today is Percy's funeral- the demigod version. I have to go through the funeral of my boyfriend twice. It didn't seem fair. I know that going to the funeral will be hard but I also knew that it was important I go. So, I sucked it up and left for the funeral.

When I arrived I saw Grover for the first time in a while, and I was so happy to see him. I gave him a hug and smiled a sad smile because I remembered why he was here.

"I can't believe it happened," he said.

"Me neither," I agreed.

We didn't say much beyond that. We both sat in the front row and later Piper and Jason joined us. So far the funeral wasn't that bad. _Yet_. I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. We still had a few minutes before the funeral started and I just stared at the trident shrine burning. Piper looked at me.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault," Piper said soothingly.

"Isn't it though?" I asked.

"No, it's not your fault that Percy died. It was his choice to save you and if you had died Percy probably would be doing the same thing. What would you want him to do if he was in your shoes?" Piper asked firmly.

"Move on."

"Exactly."

"It's just so hard because he and I have been through so much together and it seems so unfair that I am alive, and he's not when he saved the world. Not once, but _twice_." I said all in one breath.

"I know, but he would have wanted you to move on. His last words told you that he wanted you to hang in there for him. So don't get so caught up in grief that you stop living," Piper advised.

"When did you get so smart? I thought I was supposed to be the daughter of Athena."

"I had a really smart friend to teach me."

The ceremony had finally started and almost all of both camps were there. Frank and Hazel sat in the seats next to all of us so the remaining six were all together and I had a sneaking suspicion Nico would join us after he was done speaking.

Nico went up to the front and began speaking. "We are all here today to celebrate the life of the hero Percy Jackson. If you have not heard of him you must have been living under a rock since you found out that you're a demigod, let's be honest here. I also know that while Percy was my friend he would want somebody in particular to say a few words…"

Nico didn't have to finish before all the eyes turned to me. Piper gave me an encouraging smile and Jason gave me the thumbs up. So, I walked up to the front.

"As Nico said, many of you guys have heard of Percy or known him but regardless I'm going to tell his story today." I began. "Percy was born the son of Poseidon but didn't know it until a sixth grade field trip where somebody was bullying Grover and it caused him to retaliate. The fountain next to the bully drenched her and Mrs. Dodds who ended up to be a fury saw. He then killed her at the age of twelve. Now, I could tell you about all of his adventures, but we don't have hours, so we'll just skim through the rest. Luke betrayed camp, Golden Fleece, I got kidnapped, Daedalus, Labyrinth. And now we're at an important part. Percy was a great leader and always made the tough choice even if it risked his life. He fought Kronos but also believed that Luke was still inside of him. Big thanks to Rachel by the way," I found her in the crowd, and she smiled, "for hitting the Big Boss Guy of the Titans in the eye with a plastic blue hairbrush. Anyway, when we finally got Luke for a few minutes Percy helped Luke do the right thing. Unfortunately that got Luke killed. Fast forward a few months and now he goes missing for a long time. He managed to become _praetor_ of Camp Jupiter while having no memories. He then set on a quest with six other and eventually seven other amazing demigods and one tough satyr to save the world for a second time in which he succeeded in, but not before he had a nosebleed and woke Gaea.

"Percy wasn't perfect, but he did a lot of great things and didn't deserve to die. Oh, and I forgot. I made the mistake of falling into Tartarus. Oops. But Percy wouldn't let me do that by myself. He jumped in with me making Nico promise that he would close the Doors of Death on the other side." I felt tears come to my eyes because of the thought of not seeing him until death. "In the end Percy _died_ to save me. It was the true sacrifice, one that he would have made for any of his friends because he cared so much. I think that about sums it up. Thank you."

As I went to go sit back down I was crying but that was okay, most people would at their boyfriends funeral. But the thought of losing Percy weighed so heavily on my heart that I felt like falling to the ground and sobbing for an eternity. Or until my death.

Nico asked Jason to come up and say a few words too. So, Jason walked up to the front and cleared his throat.

"We all know that while Percy did a lot of good he definitely made some mistakes. One time Percy got himself in so much trouble that I had to promise his evil half-sister that I would give her action figures and I don't regret that decision." A few people laughed sadly, myself included. "While I may have saved Percy's life then, he might have returned the favor once or twice. He has definitely saved me several times. One time Percy and I were under the control of Gaea and Piper saved us. Piper saved us again at one point. You know, now that I think about it almost every time I was on the _Argo II_ with Percy we almost died. But I guess that's life of the normal demigod. One day your life might be over from fighting… But I'm sure that won't happen with most of you. Percy was an amazing hero. Thank you!" Jason concluded.

Piper was crying hard but not as hard as I was crying. I missed him so much. This morning was tough because I woke up and thought about going to Percy's cabin to walk to breakfast with him when I remembered. There was also the thought of the other 20 that died. I knew most of them. A few of them were new but for the most part I knew the vast majority. There was going to be more funerals and I had to get past that.

When the funeral was over I started to walk back to my cabin with Piper but instead we found ourselves walking to the third cabin.

Piper and I walked in and everything was exactly the same as it had been on our last visit to camp. His bed was messy, there was candy wrappers all over the place, he even had a half-filled water bottle on his nightstand.

"Wow, I don't think that I've ever been in this cabin before," Piper said.

I don't know why but I just fell to the ground doing exactly what I had wanted to do at the funeral. I just cried and cried and cried. It seemed like forever but gradually I didn't have anything left to cry, so I had to stop. The entire time Piper just let me do it and when I was done she gave me a hug.

"You know it's not your fault, right?" She asked me.

"No. Because it _is_ my fault, Piper!" I said. "I was stupid and collapsed leaving Percy to try to fend off monsters himself! If I had more endurance he would still be alive right now!"

"You can't say that because you don't know that for sure. Many things could have happened. Like, Percy could have passed out right before he jumped in front of you and you could have died. Or you both could have died. There are infinite possibilities." She said.

"I know." I couldn't think of anything else to say besides that.

"Percy would want you to be happy. He had a great life before he died. Sure, there were some bumps in the road, but that's just life. He loved you and sacrificed himself for you. I think you should use this second chance to honor him and remember the good times than to be sad for the rest of your life."

"Yeah," I barely whispered.

"I think it's time to go."  
"Me too."

I started to cry softly again but this time they weren't tears of pain, sorrow, and grief. They were tears of hope that one day demigods would stop dying at such a young age and tears of joy that Percy had been happy with his life before he died.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter was kind of short but it is hard to write this because it is so sad and I didn't want the funeral to go on forever. I also will probably skip over the other funeral because this one was hard enough to write. I forgot to add some characters so oops. I wasn't sure if the normal demigod with their one parent had two funerals but I figured I'd do it anyway.**


	3. Recovery

**Sorry I haven't been active I just had a really busy week. Can we get to 200 views? We're so close! I can't believe how many views this story has had. I think that 200 views isn't very many but it is for me! Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat up in my bed and pulled out a diary that I had gotten from my dad when I was younger and had never had any use for it until now. I decided it was worth a shot. I pulled out a pencil and began to write:

 _It's been a few days since the funeral and I haven't gotten any better. We've had his other funeral since and it was just as hard. Maybe harder. His mother, stepfather, and sister had all been there. We also have had no progress in finding who took the Fleece. To top that off, I've missed Percy even more since the day he died. It took the amount of effort to swallow a rock to look at Percy's tombstone for the first time and when I finally brought myself to do it I felt like I'd swallowed another one._

 _I haven't engaged in any of the camp activities since. Piper's been here a few times in the past few days but didn't help me feel better. I also haven't eaten since which I know is unhealthy but I feel like I'm trying to eat concrete whenever I try._

 _Piper wants me to move on and so does everyone else but I can't. They don't know what it's like to lose somebody like Percy. I'm sure that Piper will have a lot of great adventures with Jason and can imagine what it's like to lose him but before Percy died I imagined losing him many times and it wasn't nearly as bad._

 _That makes me feel like a bad person saying but it's true. I know that Percy is in the Elysium right now because he if he isn't Hades knows I would go down to the underworld to make sure that Hades put him in the Elysium if he wasn't._

 _It's like every time that I close my eyes I see Percy dying over and over again. It doesn't seem fair. I don't even know how to process the fact that I'm never going to see him again. Percy and I were planning to stay at camp for a week or two but now I don't know if I want to leave anytime soon. I'm in a bad place right now and I hate myself for it. Percy is in a better place and I'm so selfish because I want him back._

I decided to stop writing when I heard a knock on the cabin door. Piper entered and sat down on my bed.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"Not well. I still can't believe it," I confessed.

"You say that every day."

"I'll let you know when I can believe it."

"How about we go for a walk?" Piper asked. "It's a nice day outside."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Deal with it." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my cabin.

She was right. It was a nice day outside but it felt wrong that it was so nice when there was so much wrong in the world.

"Stop," Piper said.

"'Stop' what?" I asked.

"The next time I catch you thinking those thoughts I _will_ slap you."

I crossed my arms. "How do you even know what I was thinking?"

"I just do."

We started to walk to the strawberry fields and talked about random stuff mostly. Piper said that she was going to go on vacation to Greece soon and asked if I wanted to come. I was happy to be invited but I had to be the person who pointed out the flaws in this plan.

"You realize that last time we were in Greece we were still on the _Argo II_ , right?" I said.

"I know." She said. "But I think it would be fun if we went because I mean we're Greek demigods, right? Jason's coming too and I guess that he isn't but whatever it'll still be fun."

"There will probably be a lot of monsters."

"We can handle them. Besides, we're going to go to Rome too."

"Really? Well that's cool I have so many happy memories there. Breaking my ankle, embarking on a dangerous quest by myself, and falling into Tartarus with P-Percy." My lip started quivering.

"Hey, it'll be fun and you know it. We can go to theme parks and waterpar- you know what it'll be fun. So will you go?"

"Sure." I conceded.

"Yay!"

I said good-bye to Piper and headed back to my cabin.

When I got back to my cabin I decided that I should go meet up with my cabin because I was sick of wallowing around. I checked the time and realized that they would be at the sword arena, so I headed that way.

When I got there they kind of looked surprised to see me.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Malcolm said happily. "We are going to do a kind of duel tournament in a few minutes. Wanna participate?"

"Sure." It sounded like fun.

I grabbed a sword and got ready for the first round. When the duel finally started I was against my sister Sam. She was a fourteen-year-old and had glasses.

Our duel lasted the longest but in the end I won. "Good job," I said.

"Same for you," She said out of breath.

There weren't that many children of Athena so there was only going to be three rounds. I was next up against my brother, Tom. This duel didn't last to long and I won.

"Good job." I told him.

"You too." He said.

I was in the finals up against Malcolm and I knew it would be tough. Our blades met, and we went for a long time, and he was good. I suddenly felt furious and channeled it through my sword. I won but not easily. Nobody looked surprised.

I held out my hand to shake his. "Good job. Maybe next time work on your defense and controlling your offense as well."

He shook my hand. "Good job. Want a rematch?"

"Sure."

This time he pulled on what kind of looked like a letter man jacket and raised his sword. The jacket looked dimly familiar but I couldn't remember what.

"Why are you putting on a jacket?" I asked. "Were about to have a practice duel with swords."

He shrugged. "Just 'cause."

We started to duel again and it was a lot harder to beat him this time. Almost impossible. Then I remembered why that jacket looked familiar.

"YOU TRAITOR!" I screamed. "YOU TOOK THE FLEECE! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR PERCY'S DEATH!"

My siblings helped me fight him but it was no use. We were no match for the Golden Fleece. Even though he was winning, he gave up and ran faster than the rest of us could. We gave up in catching him and I ran to the Big House.

"Are you sure that it was Malcolm?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive." I said.  
"Well then we should probably have a cabin leaders meeting."

"Probably."

We met around the usual ping pong table and the cabin leaders took a spot. Jason

Represented Zeus but there was still one seat that was empty when normally all the chairs were normally full. I hadn't really noticed last time and it was hard to look at.

Jason saw me eyeing the chair and said: "How about we pull this chair somewhere else?"

Piper was the closest to it and pulled it away.

"So what was the purpose of this meeting?" Clarisse asked impatiently.

"Right so. My cabin was having fun in the sword arena doing a sword fighting tournament. Malcolm and I were in the finals and I won but then for some reason he called for a redo," I explained. "This time I saw him wearing a Letterman jacket that was sort of familiar, and he was nearly impossible to beat. I soon realized that the reason it looked familiar was because when me, Clarisse, Tyson, Grover, and... Percy were coming back from the quest to find the Fleece I had broken a few of my ribs, so I put the Fleece around me. When we got back into the range of normal people, the Mist made it look like a Letterman jacket." I explained.

"So it was Malcolm who took the Fleece?" Piper asked.

"It appears that way," I said.

"Well, what can we do to stop him? Where do you think he might go?" Jason asked.  
"He might to go to a graveyard," I told them.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Because of his dad."

Me, Piper, and Jason went to the graveyard where his father was buried and it was obvious he had recently been there because there were freshly laid flowers there. For a long time I had been mad at my dad but I would have missed him if he was gone. It's weird how you can be so mad at somebody and still miss them.

We must have missed Malcolm by a hair, but we still missed him. We headed back to camp and I sulked to my cabin and delivered the bad news. My siblings were not happy but moved on.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and sighed. It was time for dinner but I stayed in my cabin while everybody else left. I hadn't really had time to process everything that had happened. Malcolm had been a close friend of mine and my brother, yet he was the one who removed the Fleece that killed Percy. I didn't understand why he would do that. He had no motive. It wasn't like we were children of a goddess that was unrepresented. Then I thought about Percy. I choked out a sob. I took out my diary again.

 _We found who took the Fleece and it was my own brother Malcolm. He is responsible for Percy's death. It doesn't make sense though, I thought that I saw him fighting the monsters beforehand. I still kind of think that I'm going to wake up and go see Percy even though he is dead._

I looked up from my diary and threw it aside. I didn't want to even think about Percy. I started to cry and fell asleep. When I woke up I decided that I wouldn't go to Greece and Rome with Piper and Jason. I don't even know why I said yes in the first place I didn't even want to get out of bed.

I fell back asleep and when I woke up again it was dark outside and I looked at the clock on the wall. It said that it was 9:00 and I could hear snores. I don't know why but I felt tired still so I fell asleep. When I woke up the clock read 11:00.

I continued to lay in my bed just staring at the wall. My thoughts drifted and it felt nice but then my thoughts went to Percy and I cried for a long time.

This routine continued for the next few days and then a week and then a few more days. I looked down and realized that I had gotten really skinny but I didn't care. I wasn't hungry.

When I woke up the next day I saw Will Solace staring down at my face looking really worried.

"Annabeth are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course I am!" I snapped.

"I don't think you are. Why don't you eat some-"

"Well I am perfectly fine and I am not hungry!" I basically yelled.  
"You need to eat. You haven't for two weeks." He said.

I sat up. Had it been two weeks? I had only gotten out of bed to use the bathroom and take a shower and stuff like that. I didn't want to get out of bed. There didn't seem to be anything left for me to do in the world. What had I done for the world?

"Annabeth I am making you get out of bed and get some good. Doctor's orders." Will said firmly.

"Fine!"

It was time for breakfast so I went down to the Pavillion. I waved to Piper happily and she actually looked a little confused. I looked down at my plate and went over to burn some food. I had made sure to offer more since I escaped Tartarus. I picked at my food at first but when Will raised an eyebrow I took a bite. It felt hard to digest and I wasn't surprised.

When I had eaten all I could handle, I left and set off for my cabin. But, Piper caught up to me and steered me away from the cabin.

"Annabeth. You. Have. Been. In. Your. Cabin. For. The. Past. Two. Weeks." Piper said angrily. "I understand that you are sad but you can _never_ do that again!"

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Are you?" Piper asked.

"Where's Jason?" I asked, changing the subject.

Piper shrugged. "I don't know. He's probably still in bed."

Piper made me stick with her for the rest of the day and it was refreshing. We played capture the flag and our team won. We still didn't see Jason though.

The next day Piper made me stick with her again and we had a lot of fun. I had gotten better at eating or "acting like a normal person" as Piper had put it. We didn't see Jason still. So the next morning Piper and I went down to his cabin early to look for him but he wasn't there.

What was odd was that there was a note on his bed. Piper knit her eyebrows and read the note. Her face turned pale.

"Jason. He's been kidnapped."


	4. Realization

**Sorry for not updating for like several months but if you guys leave me 5 reviews telling me to update more often I'll _try_ to update everyday. It will probably most days. As I have mentioned in previous chapters, this is my first fanfic so please do not judge this. Also, I just kind of gave up with the grammar this time so...yeah. Without further ado, this is chapter for of the Son of Poseidon: Realization...**

* * *

I probably turned pale too. "What do you mean 'Jason had been kidnapped'?" I asked quickly. It had only been a second after Piper had delivered the bad news.

Piper swiftly handed me the piece of paper from his bed and I read it.

I have captured Jason Grace. I was tempted to roll my eyes it was about the least creative written note even for one like this. Bring Annabeth Chase to the grave of Malcolm's father ASAP and we will release him. Absolutely NO gods or Jason Grace will die. Thank you for your time. That was probably the most annoying thing I've ever heard or read. Also, who thanked somebody for their time after writing something like that?

"We need to go see Chiron," I said.

Piper, who had started to cry a little, nodded and we left.

When we got to the Big House Chiron called a cabin leaders meeting and it was the most frustrating thing ever.

"Piper and I should leave now!" I told them.

Nobody said anything until finally Will stood up. "Annabeth are you sure that you are up for this?"

He had asked very gently and genuinely sounded that he was worried but I still couldn't help being mad at him even though I had absolutely no reason to be mad at him. It was honestly a little frustrating that he cared.

"I am positive. It's not like I'm going to die," I said. People stirred in their seats. "Oh come on guys! Ye a little faith here!"

"It is settled then," Chiron said. "Annabeth who would you like to take with you?"

"I am obviously going to take Piper but I think that's it," I said.

"Annabeth you know what the recommended quest number is, right?" Chiron warned.

"Of course I do!" I was now getting annoyed.

"Okay, just be careful," Will said.

"We will," I said and a few people snorted. "Oh come on people grow up!"

Piper and I left immediately for the grave. When we got there I understood how hard it must have been for Malcolm to lose his father. I had never really registered what it must have been like, even after Luke had died. But now I could understand what it must have been like.

When we arrived Malcolm was there, in the Golden Fleece with a monster near him. I recognized the monster as soon as I saw him. It was the one who killed Percy. I wasn't sure how, but I would never forget the one who killed the love of my life. There was no Jason though.

"Where is Jason?!" Piper asked frantically.

"You know the deal. Annabeth Chase for Jason Grace. Huh, that kind of rhymes," the monster said happily. The monster seemed to have mellowed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm here. What do you want?"

"Take Jason Grace and leave you," the monster pointed to Piper.

Suddenly Jason was there and when Piper saw him she ran up to him, gave him a giant bear hug, and then kissed him. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

I shook it off. "Go, Piper." She looked at me, unsure. "Go!"

Piper helped Jason hobble off and Malcolm followed them, the reason is unknown to me.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked.

"I obviously want you to die, Annabeth Chase," the monster informed me.

"Well I thought that you would want it to be a public death," I told him,

"Oh, it will be," the monster assured me. "If you get lucky you won't even die. You won't die if Percy Jackson saves you."

I felt tears come to my eyes. "You cruel monster, you know he's dead!"

"I know." The monster looked really impressed with himself but also guilty that someone was going to die. This was about the stupidest monster on the planet.

"You don't have to do this, you know," I told him hoping that this might work.

"I know." He looked somber.

"I have two stepbrothers a father, a stepmother, and I had a boyfriend before you." I remembered reading somewhere if you told them about your personal life then they were less likely to kill you. "I know that deep down inside you feel so guilt about killing Percy that it's starting to eat you up. I know that you wish that your hadn't killed the love of my life, Percy Jackson. But you can't. You can't bring Percy back. You killed him and now you are planning to kill me which will just make things worse. If you kill me then you will have now killed not one, but two people who have saved the world not once, but twice. You don't want to do this and you don't need to. I know that you want to change the fact that you killed Percy but you can't. You can, however start to forgive yourself by sparing my life which is what Percy would have wanted you to do."

The monster considered look so guilty. I wondered who was making him do these things as he clearly didn't want to.

"Okay, fine. Go. You're right. I didn't really want to kill him and I don't want to kill you and maybe you're right, maybe I can one day forgive myself for what my brother did."

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked confused. Then I realized what was happening. He was not the person who murdered Percy. He must have been his brother. I still wasn't sure how he existed though. I'd never read anything about him or his brother or seen them. It didn't matter. I was alive and I wasn't going to die.

I don't what compelled me to do it but I ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry for accusing you of what your brother did. I'm also sorry for killing him but he kind of deserved it because he killed an innocent teenage boy and has probably killed countless of other people." I told him. I was full out sobbing now.

"It's okay, I don't blame you even though it was kind of your fault that you killed him, he has killed many other people and he will come back unlike your friend." He told me and patted me on the back while I sobbed into him. "I think it's time that you get back," he told me and the next thing I know I was sitting on the couch in a room in the Big House and Chiron was next to me.

"Oh, Annabeth." He told me when he saw me and looked completely surprised about the fact that I has suddenly just been sitting next to him. "W-ww-what happened? How did it go? Where is Jason and Piper?" He asked hastily.

I told him the story and started to cry while I did.

"Hey, it's okay." He told me and gave me a hug. "I was going to call a meeting for head counselors if- I mean when you returned but I don't think that we should do that because you need to rest and it is crucial that you be there."

I simply nodded and trudged back to my cabin. It was dark out now and when I got back inside of my cabin the clock read 6:00 which meant that everyone was at dinner.

I sat down in my bed and began to sob. After I started crying, I couldn't stop. After about what I think was an hour, there was a knock on the cabin door. I went to answer the door and it was Piper. I let her in.

"Hey, shouldn't you be with Jason?" I asked. "He did just get kidnapped."

"Don't remind me. He's sleeping. I wanted to check on you, though. Percy has only recently died and you haven't had the opportunity to properly grieve him yet." She told me.

"Yeah, well tell me about! I don't need your 'sorrys' because you don't understand what to IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE WHO YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH WITH IT'S HARD TO THINK OF THINGS THAT DON'T REMIND YOU OF HIM!" I yelled, not really sure where the rage was coming from. After all, it wasn't her fault.

"Yes I do," she piped quietly. "I know what it's like to lose someone I care about. My aunt was my best friend and I lost her. I know what you are going through right now. You don't want to forget the day that he laughs, or the sound of his voice, or how he makes you feel just simply being alive and now that he's not…I understand. I know that it is hard for you to think of things that don't remind you of him and you don't know how to properly process the fact that you will never see him again, but I am here to tell you that it does get better. He doesn't want you to waste your entire life over being sad about the fact that he is dead. I do know what you are feeling right now because when my aunt died I felt the same way. She would come over everyday and we'd have laugh together and we'd tell each other our secrets. Then one day my dad tells me that I am never going to see Aunt Hannah ever again because some drunken idiot ran into her and killed her." Piper told me, tears of her own now forming in her eyes. "I know that when people tell you that they are 'sorry for your loss' that you just want to scream at them because it's not fair. You never asked to be a freaking demigod and have to save the world twice. You never asked the monster to murder your boyfriend. But you know what? We will just have to deal with it and move on." She told me now sobbing herself.

"I never knew that about your aunt." I said quietly, sobs now leaving my lips every two seconds. "I know how annoying this can be when people tell you this but I am truly sorry for your loss. I know it doesn't bring her back but I am."

"I know you are. I miss Percy too. I want him back too. Not as much as you do, but I want him back. Same with Aunt Hannah. I was thirteen when she died," she told me.

"That's terrible. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I shouldn't have. After all, your boyfriend just got kidnapped and it wasn't your fault that Percy died." I apologized.

"Your sorry that my boyfriend got kidnapped? Yours got freaking murdered!"

"Don't remind me," I muttered as she pulled my into a tight hug and we sobbed into each other. "I know that this is obvious but this just totally sucks." We laughed.

"Hey!" Piper told me. "It's not a betrayal to think of Percy and not cry, you know! He would want you to move on!"

"First of all, are you psychic? Second of all, have you seen Nico? I have a plan."

* * *

 **Yeah...I just made up Hannah. Sorry for the terrible grammar. Leave a review if you cried while reading this. If so, I have done my job. I know that I'm terrible at writing but please don't be too harsh. Also, one quick last thing, I am having a case of writers block so let me know if you have any ideas of what the next chapter should be about. See you later!**


	5. Update, sorry!

**I know that I haven't updated in a while so I decided to rewrite this! Please consider reading the rewritten version of this. It is called The Six and it is similar but a little bit different! I don't see myself updating on this again so the last chapter was probably the last chapter for the story. I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
